


Too Late Now

by HashtagThePanda



Category: Beetlejuice - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beetlejuice never got to tell Lydia his feelings before she gets married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late Now

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no words for why I decided to pair Lydia up with George, but for some reason, it works in my brain. Also, I can see Arthur and Molly being just as welcoming to Lydia as Adam and Barbara were to her.

It had been a few years after what Beetlejuice and Lydia used to call "the incident" – a night with one of Lydia's friends who got her drunk and he just happened to show up in a different appearance with black roses right after she drunkenly dyed her hair blonde. That night changed everything between them, but once Lyds sobered up and discovered what they had done, she kept him at an arm's length. They never spoke of it again, but Beej started having feelings – disgusting, human feelings – for her. The two talked every now and again, but never more than a few words.   
  
Then one day, it was though Beetlejuice's dead life had come crumbling down around him. Lydia – his Lydia, with her black hair, gothic dress, and all – was getting married to some fleshie named George. He tried his best to scare him out of her life, pulling mischievous pranks here and there, but it was hopeless. Both George and Lyds were set on having a wedding. When an invitation showed up for him, he threw it away, not even wanting to think about going to a...wedding with  _humans_  around.  
  
~*~  
  
Lydia waited for a response from Beetlejuice, but it had been two months since the invitations went out and the RSVP date was coming up. How much time did a poltergeist need to think about coming to a wedding? Of course George didn't like Lydia adding the ghost's name to the invitation list at the last possible second, but he went along with her. If it really meant as much as she said it did – which, it did – then George wanted nothing more to make her happy.  
  
She was starting to worry if Beej wanted to even have anything to do with her. Lyds was the one that set the boundaries, the rules, and made him promise that he could only speak to her every few months. But she really wanted him there. With a small frown, she turned off the light to her bedroom and buried her face into the pillows, trying so hard not to cry herself to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The wedding day was here at last, and Lydia had a huge case of the jitters. She tried to be alone for five minutes, but her bridesmaids wouldn't leave her alone and kept fussing over her dress, her hair, and her makeup. The dark haired girl sent them away, and breathed a sigh of relief once they were gone. She looked around for a moment to make sure that they weren't coming back, and closed her eyes before speaking.  
  
"Though I know I should be wary. Still I venture someplace scary. Ghostly haunting I turn loose: Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetle-"  
  
A tap on Lyds' shoulder made her stop mid sentence while she was calling for Beej. Her eyes flew open and she spun around to come face to face with a certain Ghost with the Most. He was wearing the same appearance – and what appeared to be the same clothes – as the night of the incident.  
  
Not even caring if he wanted one or not, Lydia wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. "I missed you," she said quietly. "I thought you weren't going to show up."  
  
~*~  
  
The ceremony was too boring for Beej's liking, but he stayed for Lyds. Though the two had their differences, he wanted to make her happy, and if watching her getting married to a human would do so, then he was going to do it. The poltergeist left just after the officiant announced George and Lydia as husband and wife, and on his way out, dropped a single black rose – he knew those were Lyds' favorite – on the ground for her to find.   
  
 _I would've given up everything, Lyds,_  he thought, glancing back at her and George exiting the building and the dark haired woman picking up the black rose and making eye contact with him for just a moment.  _Just for me to tell you I... I... I love you. Too late now._


End file.
